Nova Foster
"With a great amount of study comes even greater results." -Nova Foster Nova Foster '(のヴァ ふすた, Nova Husuta) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is a Heavenly Body Mage, as well as a magic scholar. Nova resided in the country of Isvan, before evacuating to Fiore with her parents in order to avoid the destruction of Deliora. After witnessing the tragedy Deliora had brought upon her home land Nova joined the guild of Fairy Tail in order to help provide research and tactics that could prevent a similar disaster in the future. Nova is currently the only mage to create a new branch of Heavenly Body Magic, Celestial Manipulation. Created to safely provide more intense power over celestial bodies, and manipulate specific spacial elements such as dark matter and solar flares to form from casting. Nova hopes this magic branch can provide more powerful direct attacks against the Etherious. Appearance Pale caucasian with freckles dotting nose and cheeks, two blue eyes and short caramel hair. At age sixteen, due to a harmful injury caused by her experimenting in Cold Star celestial manipulation magic, Novas right eye became blinded, as well as her face scarred by ice burns. This injury prompted Nova to cover her face with a black, cloth mask, hiding her deformity and damaged eye. Nova currently has a single blue eye and a medium build, standing at 5 ft 8 inches. She wears a black corset shirt, skirt, knee high boots and finger-less gloves with blue accented lace, white sleeves and stockings. He head is often adorned with a black witch styled hat, decorated with white stars and blue ivy. Personality Nova is often quiet, secluded and focused, due to much of her time being spent researching various magics instead of socializing with others. Though sometimes called unapproachable by her fellow guild members (mostly due to her nose being crammed into a book) Nova is truly polite and kind, willing to give anyone a chance at her friendship, until proven otherwise. Nova likes to use her head in favor of her power and does not like people who use force instead of logic, often trying to use reason to settle a fight, before turning to her magic. As she is used to working alone, Nova often turns to her brain to silently think of a decision when faced with a stressful environment. This fact often proves to be an issue among her guild mates, as she will unknowingly not share any of her thoughts until ordered to do so, putting their safety (as well as patience) at risk. Though often a follower rather than a leader, Nova is willing to take charge in dangerous situations when needed, providing orders and strategies to her guild mates in order to fight at their strongest. History Born in the secluded forest valleys of Isvan, Nova grew up in solitude with her two lumber merchant parents. Always an avid reader and located in an area of clear night skies, Nova began to study astronomy at the age of twelve, using books her father would bring home after long merchant trips selling lumber wood across the country. As her studies increased, Novas growing curiosity lead to the focus and patient practice of Heavenly Body Magic. Though control over the magic proved to be difficult, Novas intense novel study helped flourish in her performance, gaining the ability to summon multiple Heavenly Body spells. But this was not enough for Nova. Determined to use her magic to imitate that of the her spacial studies, Nova devised her own research tactics to experiment with existing spells, searching for a way to create more diverse results. Measuring solar flares on hot summer days, examining ancient meteor craters found by mountain sides, and studying distance between celestial bodies in her areas night sky, Nova's knowledge and power was only beginning to grow in those dense woods. Eventually, Nova had come to have enough information to begin practicing her own unique spells, classifying it as Celestial Manipulation Magic, she began to write a memoir on this new branch of Heavenly Body spells. By the time Nova was approaching her pre-teen years, Deliora had risen and began to attack the nation of Isvan, destroying city after city and killing thousands. In fear for their safety, Nova's parents left the pine forests in search of a safer homestead, despite their entire work being where they were. Journeying through the snow covered valleys, Nova witnessed countless victims of Deliora's power. Towns crumbled to dust, homes laying in ashes, and children calling out for their missing families. These sights became scarred in Nova's mind, constantly reminding her of how fortunate she was to have been safe in seclusion. But that was not right in her mind, she didn't see it as fair, that she, skilled enough to defend herself and her family, had been spared by Deliora's wake. Eventually arriving in the large mountain town of Brago. High up from the death and destruction from Deliora, and surrounded by newly built walls for defense, Nova and her parents re-settled with the money they had, hoping to be safe for the remaining future. It was then that Nova was faced with a new challenge, one that would seem much more simple than Magic in the eyes of an average person, but near impossible her own. Nova didn't know how to make friends. Having spent her entire life hidden in the pine forests with her parents, focused on practicing her magic, Nova had never gained the experience to socialize with others. Only having one solution in mind, Nova once again turned to books. She spent days in the Brago library searching for possible tactics to speak and get along with others of her young age, as well as interact with her elders. But time proved she was not yet going to use these tactics to their effectiveness. One year later, Deliora had returned. This time in front of Novas eyes to see his power in works. Breaking past the Brago's walls, energy beams began to tear apart her new home, turning it into the crumpled heaps of rock she had seen just the year before. Running with the townspeople, Nova and her parents attempted to escape from the monster, only to be blocked as a clock tower fell in front of the towns only remaining exit. Knowing she had to help, to show that she was capable of bringing hope, Nova broke from her mothers grasp and ran back into the panicking crowds. Summoning her Heavenly Body Magic, Nova began to clear the rubble blocking their path. Using the spell, Star Beam, to repel the rocks backward, one by one the townspeople began to slip through, escaping into the snowy mountain pass. Though able to escape herself, Nova ran back into the burning town, wanting to free as many of her neighbors as possible. Trying to avoid Deliora as much as she could by hiding herself with one of her original spells, Dark Matter. Searching for survivors, Novas distance between herself and Deliora began to decrease, hoping to find the citizens that were most at risk under Deliora's gaze. With one survivor in sight, hiding under a hay wagon, Nova reviled herself from the darkness, trying to get herself and the citizen away from the Etherious as quickly as possible. In plain sight of Deliora's eyes, he began to power up for another energy blast, this one aimed directly for Nova and the survivor. In a last ditch attempt at getting out alive, Nova summons her spell, Global Cluster, to hit Deliora's head to the side, not damaging him in any way, but managing to misdirect his attack. A fit of adrenaline engulfed Nova, all of the sights of the destroyed and wounded flooding back to her mind. She orders the survivor to continue to flee as she uses Meteor to speed herself closer to Deliora as she attacks again, hoping that any of her spells would be enough to harm the Etherious, so prevent it from causing anymore harm than it already had. But her attempts were in vain. No matter what Nova threw at him, nothing was powerful enough to even cause a scratch. Defeated, Nova fell to her knees and watched as Deliora continued to plunder the city below him. It was only seconds later that in a large flash of blue light, did a large glacier of ice surround Deliora and freeze him in place. Nova watched with wonder as the ice encased the creature, freezing every muscle and limb in place until it was unmovable. Even with her own Heavenly Body magic, known to be one of the most formidable magics to counter, the ice spell used was able to defeat Deliora in seconds. It was this incredible sight that inspired Nova to expand her studies, wanting to use the power of ice magic to immobilize threats just as easily in the future. Emigrating as refugees along with hundreds of other Isvanians, Nova and her family moved for the last time to the Kingdom of Fiore, which was providing shelter for the refugees after such a difficult time. In a country of magical focus, Nova knew it was time to have her inspirations become creation. Through the side study of Ice Make magic, Nova began research into the long fabled 'cold stars', a celestial body that is developed in ice rather than fire. Nova worked thoroughly and consistently, reading and measuring starlight to finally prove the cold stars existence at the age of sixteen, with a single one being located at the edg of Orion's belt.. With this notable knowledge on cold stars, she was able to create a new branch of Celestial Manipulation Magic (becoming the first mage to do so in that area) using it's original power and source, while adding a formidable ice effect that could cause long lasting damage after being cast. Although already skilled in the practice of Celestial Manipulation Magic, Cold Star Manipulation proved to be more difficult to Nova than first thought. Secluded in the rural fields, Nova tried her first attempt in casting Cold Star. She summoned a small amount of the spell, seeing how it's power grew as more magical energy was added to it, only to become distracted by it's appearance and have the spell cause a powerful surge of shattered ice to grasp Novas upper body. Alone in the fields, Nova began to struggle her way to find help as the ice continued to dig into her skin, causing severe frostbite and bleeding to her face. Eventually seeking help in a nearby farm house, a Mage was called in to assist Nova is diffusing the failed spell. Having so much time spent trekking the fields, as well as waiting for the assisting mages arrival, Nova's injuries caused permanent blinding to her right eye, as well as scaring and nerve damage to her face. It was after this incident that Nova swore to only use Cold Star in the most dire of situations, as a spell made to stop evil would only ever work if the Mage themselves were able to cast it. After many more years of study and practice, Nova left her families home at the age of eighteen to put her created spells to the true test, by joining the famous Fair Tail guild of Magnolia. With meticulous work and assignments, Nova hopes to eventually become a respected and notable member of the middle ranks, joining Fairy Tail in their quest to be the top guild of Ishgar as well as prove her worth to those around her. Magic and Abilities 'Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. * Meteor '(流星, ''Ryūsei) A highly advanced Heavenly body magic that propels the users body through the air using the power of close range earth meteorites. Nova learned this spell in the Novel, "Legends of The Heavens." * 'Ablation '(アブレーション, Aburēshon) A spell that causes a scolding wave of heat that is capable f melting sand into diamonds. While is can be used for offence, the damage this spell can cause results in serious injury to a human target, and if focused enough, even death. This spell is more often used for recreational purposes, such as clearing a path through rock. * 'Albedo '(アルベド, Arubedo) An offence spell that creates a series of reflective mirrors, confusing the victim as to their proper whereabouts and giving the castor more time to attack. * 'Binary '(バイナリ, Bainari) An offensive spell that creates an exposed gravitational force, pulling the opponent towards it and trapping them there until the spell wears off. The amount of time Binary holds its victim is dependent on the amount of magical energy put into the spell. * 'Crater '(クレーター, Kurētā) An offensive spell that increases the gravity of the ground under an opponent, sending them falling down a pit, causing distraction as well as minor injury. 'Celestial Manipulation '(天体の操作, Tentai no sōsa) A separate branch of heavenly body magic that uses the radiation of the stars to create a powerful and bright beam of energy that can be used to the castors needs, whether it be defense or offence. Nova has shown to use Celestial Manipulation in many forms. * 'Manipulate: Star Beam '(スタービーム, Sutābīmu): a beam of light energy that would emit from Novas hands and strike her opponent with great force, throwing them backward though the air. * 'Manipulate: Globular Cluster '(球状クラスター, Kyūjō kurasutā): a long range spell that expels singular beams of light energy to emit from Novas hands, giving her a more precise shot at her opponent. * 'Manipulate: Light Shield '(遮光板, Shakō-ban): a defense move in which Nova spreads her hands vertically in order to create a dome of light around her, defending her from attack. It's strength against her opponents magic depends on the amount of magical energy she puts into the spell. * 'Manipulate: Gamma-ray '(ガンマ線, Ganmasen): a wide range spell used when Nova is surrounded by a large amount of opponents. By spreading her arms horizontally, Novas body emits a thick ripple of light that shoots outwards in order to take out as many opponents as possible. * 'Manipulate: Dark Matter '(ダークマター, Dākumatā): a defensive spell that hides Nova inside of am body of dead space, rendering her form invisible until needing to cast a separate spell. * '''Manipulate: 'Antimatter '(反物質, Tanmonoshitsu) An offensive spell that opposes the charge of the opponents magical attack. For example, if the caster were to be attacked with water, Antimatter would create a positive charge, sending an electric shock through the water and onto the original caster. * 'Manipulate: Circumpolar Star '(周極星, Shūkyokusei) A distraction spell that summons the light of a circumpolar star, a star that never sets but always stays above the horizon, causing it's brightness to temporarily blind the opponent. * 'Manipulate: Circumstellar Disk '(周星ディスク, Shū hoshi disuku) An offensive spell that summons a ring-shaped accumulation of gas from a dying star. Circumstellar Disk is capable of rendering an opponent temporarily unconscious if breathed in large amounts. * 'Manipulate: Cold Star '(コールドスター, Kōrudosutā): a spell created by Nova herself, she uses the power of a singular ice star discovered in her teen years in order to shoot a blinding light of freeze inducing energy, causing her opponent to be scalded with below freezing temperatures as well as eye blinding light. Due to a past injury caused by her first attempt at this spell, Nova only casts Cold Star in the most dire of situations.